The Fallen Angel
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah gadis yang aneh.Di mataku dia seperti malaikat.Dan ternyata dia memang seorang malaikat, malaikat kematianku. Last Chap update! Reviuw Please? Sasuke POV! sorry ngaret.
1. Chapter 1

Surga adalah perusahaan dan malaikat adalah pegawainya. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku seorang malaikat pengantar roh.

.

**The Fallen angel**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Voice of song © Takamiya Satoru

A bit secret Black vownya kagamine Rind an Len

.

Warning:

Naruto POV, OOC, typo (?), GaJe, abal, dll

Cuma Dua Chapter!

.

Rated : T

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading….<strong>

Sayap putihku mengepak pelan ketika aku sudah sampai ditempat tujuan kami dan sayapku berhenti mengepak ketika kakiku menyentuh tanah. Aku terdiam di tengah-tengah manusia yang tidak peduli akan keberadaanku. Bukannya tidak peduli, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatku, karena aku adalah seorang malaikat.

Kulirik jam saku yang ada di tanganku. Tiga menit lagi akan ada kecelakaan di sini dan aku akan menjemput seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari tersebut.

BRUAK! CKIT! KYAA!

Suara-suara itu membuatku langsung bertindak. Aku bergegas melayang ke tempat kerumunan orang-orang dan berjalan menembus mereka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku namun setibanya aku di depan 'klien'ku, aku terpaku di tempat. Bola mata biru sapphireku seakan ingin melompat keluar ketika aku melihat siapa orang yang tergeletak di depanku dengan darah yang bercucuran dari kening dan belakang kepalanya.

Wajah itu…

Mata yang setengah menutup itu,

Dan rambut khas itu…

"_Teme_~"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriakan dari dalam laptop milikku tak membuatku kaget atau takut sama sekali. Di layar ada wajah Tsunade-_baachan_, bosku yang tengah menatapku garang. Aku terdiam. "Pergi meninggalkan orang yang seharusnya kau antar itu merupakan kesalahan terberatmu selama ini, bodoh!" maki Tsunade lagi. aku tak berucap. Pikiranku masih berada di saat beberapa menit yang lalu, saat aku melihat orang yang harus kuantar dan tanpa kukehendaki, tubuhku berlari menjauhi Sasuke, nama pemuda yang harus kuantar itu.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan membuat Tsunade-_baachan_ menghela nafas.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap seperti ini, Naruto. Sebagai malaikat pengantar roh level A, hal ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Malaikat-malaikat pengantar roh juga di bagi dalam beberapa tingkat level. Aku termasuk level A, level kedua tertinggi setelah level S. benar, hal ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Malaikat pengantar roh bertugas mengantarkan roh orang yang mati ke surga. Jika roh orang itu tidak diantar maka roh itu akan tersesat, dia tidak akan pernah bisa sampai ke surga.

Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat tubuhku gemetar. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mengantarkan roh Sasuke. Apa… apa roh Sasuke akan sampai ke surga? Tentu saja tidak akan bisa! Roh Sasuke pasti akan terombang-ambing di antara dunia dan surga.

"Ba-bagaimana ini _baachan_?" tanyaku. Air mataku sudah sedikit mengalir. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, merutuki kesalahan yang kubuat. Aku… aku….

"Tenanglah!" ucap Tsunade-_baachan_ membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Dia menatapku kemudian mendengus.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu sehingga roh Sasuke masih ada di jasadnya. Aku mengundur waktu kedatangannya ke surga," ucapnya membuat senyumku terkembang. Aku bersyukur sekali. Syukurlah…

"Dengar Naruto, Mengantarkannya adalah tugasmu," ucap _Baachan_ padaku, mendengar itu senyumku langsung memudar. Kelegaan yang tadi menghampiriku menguap entah kemana.

"Aku mengerti," ucapku pelan.

"Kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari, aku hanya bisa mengulur waktu kematiannya hanya tiga hari. Jadi tiga hari dari sekarang, kau harus bisa mengantarkan rohnya, kalau tidak, kau akan tahu kan apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tenang saja _baachan_, kali ini aku tidak akan gagal!" ucapku yakin. Tsunade-_baachan_ menatapku sebentar kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Bagus! Satu lagi, Naruto, pastikan di tempat kejadian perkara, kau tidak menangis!" ucapnya sebelum memutuskan kontak denganku.

.

.

Sebagai malaikat pengantar roh, kami memang tinggal membaur bersama manusia. Untuk mengelabui bahwa kami adalah malaikat, kami pun bersekolah atau bekerja. Entah apa alasannya kami disuruh berbaur dengan manusia, yang jelas aku menikmatinya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelasku. Orang yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanku juga orang yang aku sukai.

Ya… aku menyukainya. Makanya aku syok berat ketika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah roh yang harus kuantar. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan?

PLOK!

Sesuatu memukul kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mendongak, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang berbalut perban.

"Kau kenapa _dobe_?" tanyanya.

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanyaku balik, dia hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian melangkah ke tempat duduknya, tepat di depanku.

"Biasanya kau ceria sekali seperti orang bodoh!" ucapnya pedas, membuat empat buah siku muncul di dahiku.

"Meski kemarin kau tertimpa kecelakaan, kau masih bisa berkata sinis seperti itu, ya?" tanyaku kesal membuat matanya memicing. Aku menatap heran.

"Aku memang kecelakaan, tapi kau tahu dari mana, _dobe_?"

Deg!

"Eh? Itu… dilihat dari lukamu saja aku tahu," ucapku gugup. Sasuke hanya ber"Hn" saja kemudian kami saling diam. Sasuke sih biasanya diam, kalau aku diam karena kepalaku penuh dengannya. Tinggal dua hari lagi aku bisa melihat Sasuke. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi, aku bisa melihat rambut pantat ayamnya, mendengar suaranya yang sinis, perilakunya yang dingin.

Aku … apa yang harus kulakukan? Dadaku sesak sekali mengingat waktuku bersamanya hanya tinggal dua hari lagi. Hanya dua hari….

.

.

Lonceng pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas berat. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku memasukkan buku-bukuku kemudian aku menyampirkan tasku, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum sebelah tanganku dipegang olehnya, oleh Sasuke.

"Ikut!" perintahnya sembari menarikku.

"Eh kemana? _Teme_… _teme_~"

.

.

Dan disinilah aku, taman bermain.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung. Sementara disebelahku, Sasuke berkacak pinggang, sepertinya puas karena membuatku bingung.

"Kita bermain," ucapnya kemudian kembali menarikku.

"_Teme_~ tunggu!" aku hendak protes tapi tidak bisa ketika aku dan dia sudah ada di bangku _roller coaster_.

"_Teme_, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba…."

"_Dobe_, bersiaplah,"

"Hah?"

Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab keherananku ketika tiba-tiba saja aku bisa merasakan keretanya bergerak. Aku langsung tegang, apalagi ketika merasakan tubuhku yang langsung terdorong ke belakang karena kereta yang merangkak naik. Kemudian ketika kereta itu berhenti di rel paling tinggi dengan posisi menungkik, aku sudah merapal banyak doa keselamatan dan….

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Ugh… UWEEEEEEKK!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, _dobe_?"

"Tentu saja tidak BODOH!" omelku sambil mengelap mulutku yang basah. Demi Tuhan kenapa manusia senang dengan permainan seperti itu? _Roller coaster_ lebih buruk dari caraku mengendalikan sayapku dulu. "Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau membawaku kemari!" tanyaku dengan nada setengah mengancam. Sasuke hanya menatapku datar kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku kesal dan bingung dengan semua tingkahnya hari ini. Tapi aku tidak berniat mengejarnya berhubung tenagaku yang sudah habis karena kejadian tadi. Aku memilih menunggunya dengan duduk di bangku taman dekat _roller coaster_. Aku menengadah, memandang langit biru dengan awan yang berarak dengan riang.

Langit…

Kami mengirimkan roh orang yang sudah ditakdirkan meninggal ke langit, ke surga.

Tapi apakah surga benar-benar ada di langit?

Aku….

"Murung lagi?"pertanyaan itu membuatku berhenti memandang langit. aku menoleh ke samping. Sasuke berdiri di sana sembari menyodorkan sekaleng coke dingin. Aku menerimanya kemudian membukanya dan langsung menegak cokenya.

Rasanya segar sekali.

"Aku tidak murung, _teme_,"ucapku tidak semangat.

"Kau berbeda dari biasanya," ucapan itu membuatku kembali menatap wajahnya yang datar. Sasuke tengah menatap ke depan, menegak kaleng jus tomat. Dia memang suka jus tomat.

"Jangan-jangan kau khawatir kepadaku ya?" tanyaku setengah bercanda. Setengah lagi sih berharap. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi sedikit aku melihat pipinya merona.

Hanya sedikit dan sepersekian detik saja sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

Membuatku langsung salah tingkah dan gugup. Pipiku terasa panas. Duh… jangan-jangan tebakanku benar ya?

"Ekhem," Sasuke berdehem, mencairkan suasana. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu berdiri, melempar kaleng minumannya tepat ke tempat sampah beberapa meter di sampingnya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Kita naik yang lain?" ajaknya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perlahan, aku menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ayo," kataku kemudian aku menariknya ke wahana yang lain. "_Teme_~"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou"

"Hn"

Di taman bermain itu, dua hari sebelum aku menjalankan misiku, aku sudah menetapkan hati.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mendekati Uchiha, Naruto!" omel Tsunade-_baachan_ kepadaku. Aku menutup telinga karena suaranya yang menggelegar itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, _baachan_! Aku dan _teme_ kan memang dekat!" ucapku membela diri. Membuat Tsunade-_baachan_ menghela nafas.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan? Mendekati 'klien'mu, membentuk ikatan dengan mereka hanya akan memberatkanmu saat kau mengantarkan rohnya, bodoh!" ucapnya. Aku terdiam.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjauhinya," ucapku. "Aku tidak akan gagal lagi, _baachan_," janjiku. "Dua hari lagi, aku akan menjemputnya, pasti!"

.

.

Besok, jam delapan malam, aku akan mengantarkan rohnya….

Kenapa waktu bergulir begitu cepat? Hanya tinggal 36 jam lagi dari sekarang, aku tidak akan melihat Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar ucapannya yang sinis, aku tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya yang selalu tenang, _cool_ dan sedikit angkuh itu.

Aku tidak akan mendengar dia memanggilku '_dobe_' lagi.

Tapi jauh dari itu, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mencapai impiannya.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Kupikir jas putih cocok untuknya meski ekspresi datarnya membuatku tidak bisa membayangkan dia menjadi dokter.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini tapi sekarang aku memikirkannya.

Orang yang kuantar rohnya, yang meninggal di usia yang muda, apakah orang itu tahu bahwa dia akan meninggal?

Apakah orang itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?

Apakah orang itu tidak akan menyesal karena dia meninggal begitu mendadak?

Bagaimana perasaannya ketika saat dia tertidur di kamarnya tetapi saat dia terbangun, dia sudah ada di surga?

Bagaimana dengan orang yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang kuantarkan rohnya?

Apakah ada sesuatu yang belum diselesaikannya?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas pertanyaan itu bermunculan begitu saja ketika Sasuke ditetapkan sebagai 'klien'ku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku ketika aku melihatnya sudah duduk di bangkunya sembari membaca. Bahkan sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi, dia sudah rajin membuka buku. "Hei Sasuke!" panggilku semangat, kemudian duduk di bangku Kiba, kebetulan kiba belum datang.

"Hn," hanya dua huruf itu saja yang dikeluarkannya untuk menjawab salamku. Aku mendengus. Dia memang selalu begitu. Dingin. Tapi entah kenapa sikap dinginnya itu menjadi _charm point_nya.

"Ne Sasuke, apa yang paling kau inginkan sekarang?" tanyaku menatap wajahnya. Sekilas Sasuke memandangku kemudian kembali menekuni buku kedokterannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Sasuke!" aku bersikeras. Masa sih tidak ada yang diinginkannya? Bohong! Pasti bohong deh!

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyanya sembari menutup bukunya yang tebal itu, mata onyxnya menatapku. Biasanya jika dia menatap langsung mataku, aku akan grogi dan salah tingkah, tapi kali ini tidak.

Dari pada perasaan berdebar-debar seperti itu, rasa sakit dan sedihlah yang kurasakan ketika dia menatap mataku.

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena kemarin kau susah payah mengajakku ke taman bermain," kataku jujur sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasku. Ucapan terima kasih sekaligus perpisahan.

Sekali saja aku ingin memberikan benda yang paling diinginkannya.

"Ya… aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu," katanya membuatku tertarik.

"Apa?"

"Ular."

"Eh?" aku tak percaya. Dia pasti sedang bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" katanya ketika melihat ekspresiku. "Aku sedang menginginkan ular untuk kujadikan peliharaanku, _dobe_!" katanya.

"Tidak ada benda yang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benar?"

"Hn."

Aku terdiam dengan raut kecewa. Sasuke sudah kembali menekuri buku kedokterannya. Ular ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa memberikannya? Ular itu pasti mahal sekali. Kami sebagai malaikat pengantar roh memang di gaji, tapi sepertinya uang gajiku tidak sanggup untuk membelikannya ular.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" ucapku kesal.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku kan tidak memujimu, _teme_~" ucapku benar-benar kesal.

.

.

"Hari ini ya?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Hm…"

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa bukan? Haruno Sakura, temanku memandangku iba. Gadis berambut pink ini juga malaikat pengantar roh. Dia tahu dilemma yang kualami.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu," ucapnya menawarkan, aku menggeleng.

"Ibu dan ayahku bisa marah kalau aku menyerahkan tugasku kepada orang lain," kataku. "Lagipula, kupikir aku beruntung karena aku menjemput roh Sasuke."

"Naruto," sakura beranjak memelukku. Dia tahu perasaanku kepada Sasuke, dia sangat tahu akan perasaan cintaku kepadanya. Aku balas memeluknya. "Kau harus tegar. Jangan menangis saat bertugas nanti, kau mengerti kan?"

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku tidak akan menangis." Kataku. Aku ingat peraturan itu, malaikat pengantar roh tidak boleh menangis saat menjalankan tugasnya. Katanya air mata malaikat yang jatuh saat menjalankan tugasnya akan membuat kekacauan di dunia malaikat dan akan membuat malaikat itu kehilangan sayapnya. Kehilangan sayap sama saja dengan kehilangan nyawa.

Tinggal dua belas jam lagi….

.

.

Enam jam lagi….

"Sasuke!" aku menahannya ketika dia hendak keluar dari kelas. "Kali ini saja, kita pulang bareng yuk!" ajakku. Meski bingung, Sasuke mengangguk, aku tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajakku kemudian menarik tangannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" kataku riang.

"Kau yang memaksaku mengantarkanmu," ucapnya datar membuatku tertawa. Ya, memang benar sih, aku memaksanya mengantarkanku ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan aku berceloteh macam-macam. Sasuke hanya mendengarkanku, sesekali menanggapi dengan "Hn" saja, tapi aku tidak peduli tanggapannya apa. Asalkan aku bisa bersamanya di saat-saat terakhir.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya membuatku mencegahnya.

"Ini," ucapku sembari memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran 15 x 10 cm. "Itu gambar-gambar ular dari seluruh dunia!" kataku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dilontarkannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya. Aku garuk-garuk pipi.

"Kau ingin ular kan? Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghadiahimu ular sungguhan. Ular kan binatang satwa yang tidak diperjualbelikan. Kalaupun dijual harganya pasti selangit. Jadi aku memberimu gambarnya saja." Kataku.

Hening.

Ukh… aku benci suasana seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik aku masuk saja ke rumah.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku! Sana pulang!"

Bagus! Saking groginya, aku malah mengusirnya. Ketika aku berbalik hendak membuka pintu pagar.

"Naruto,"

Deg! Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

Pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Menata perasaanku yang tidak karuan. Perasaan yang berat, sedih dan entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti perasaan-perasaan yang ada di hatiku sekarang ini.

"Aku juga," katanya sembari mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tutup matamu!" perintahnya. Penasaran, aku menutup mataku dengan hati berdebar. Beberapa detik kemudian kurasakan Sasuke menyentuh rambutku kemudian leherku. "Bukalah."

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Kudapati suatu benda asing di leherku. Sebuah kalung.

Sebuah kalung dengan tali hitam dan batu sapphire biru yang menjadi gantungannya. Aku menatapnya takjub.

"Kakakku bilang, perempuan yang menanyakan hadiah yang kuinginkan, sebenarnya menginginkan hadiah dariku." Terangnya.

Kaats…

Mukaku panas.

"Kakakmu salah!" teriakku malu. Sasuke tidak peduli dia malah memegang bandul batu sapphire itu.

"Sewarna dengan matamu, kupikir ini cocok denganmu." Katanya datar tapi membuat hatiku melonjak kegirangan. "Aku pulang dulu." Kali ini dia mengatakannya sembari berbalik pergi. Aku menatap punggungnya. Punggung yang akan kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Sosok Sasuke dari belakang yang akan terakhir kulihat.

Aku… aku….

Gyut!

Tanpa bisa kucegah. Tanganku menarik ujung seragam sekolahnya. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kebelakang.

"Naruto?"

Aku membelalak. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku dari seragamnya.

"Ah, maaf… itu… aku…,"

Sudah tidak bisa beralasan lagi. Sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mataku memanas. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, telapak tanganku dingin. Perasaanku sesak. Sesak oleh timbunan perasaan sedihku tiga hari ini. Semuanya mengalir. Mengalir begitu saja dalam bentuk air mata.

Akhirnya aku menangis.

"Naru, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit terselip nada khawatir. Tangan pucatnya terjulur hendak mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Aku menepisnya.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa. Maaf Sasuke, aku sedang kacau. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kataku kemudian dengan sekali hentakan aku membuka pagar kemudian masuk ke rumah. Aku menutup pintu rumahku dengan tubuhku yang merosot jatuh. Menangis membuatku kehilangan tenaga.

.

.

Satu jam lagi….

Aku memakai sarung tangan putihku. Sekarang aku sudah menggunakan seragam malaikat pengantar roh. Baju hitam dengan sarung tangan putih. Aku menghadap cermin. Menatap wajahku yang terlihat pucat. Kuyakinkan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa. Aku harus mengantarkan roh Sasuke. Jika tidak Sasuke yang akan kesulitan. Jika aku tidak mengantarkan rohnya, Sasuke akan terombang-ambing antara dunia ini dan dunia kematian. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Naruto!" layar laptop itu menyala. Menampilkan wajah Tsunade-_baachan_ yang serius. "Jangan sampai gagal."

"Ya."

"Jangan menangis saat kau bertugas."

"Ya."

"Kau pasti bisa."

Aku terdiam. mengumpulkan keberanian yang aku punya. Kemudian kukembangkan sayap putihku sebelum menjawab perkataan Tsunade-_baachan_.

"Ya."

.

.

Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi….

Aku berada di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sedang tidur. Wajahnya pucat, padahal tadi sore dia baik-baik saja. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Memori-memori bersamanya diputar ulang oleh otakku. tiga puluh menit lagi, pemuda dihadapanku mati. Orang yang aku sukai. Orang yang sangat sombong dan angkuh. Orang yang dingin, menyebalkan dan orang yang selalu memanggilku 'bodoh', '_dobe_', '_baka_'. Tiga puluh menit lagi akan pergi. Selamanya akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Aku pernah mendenar sebuah kisah. Kisah tentang seorang malaikat yang terjatuh karena sayapnya terluka yang kemudian jatuh cinta kepada manusia yang mengurusnya. Demi bersatu dengan manusia itu, si malaikat mencabut sebelah sayapnya dan menyerahkannya kepada setan hanya untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Agar bisa bersatu dengan manusia yang dicintainya.

Namun teman malaikat itu marah. Kemudian membunuh manusia yang dicintai malaikat yang berdosa itu. Membuat malaikat itu menyesali dosanya, kemudian malaikat itu mencium si manusia. Menyerahkan sayapnya untuk mengembalikan nyawa manusia yang teramat dicintainya. Kepada manusia yang dicintainya, dia meninggalkan sehelai bulu sayap yang berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Jika cerita yang kudengar itu nyata…

Aku… apakah dengan sayap yang kupunya, aku bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kematian? Apakah dengan begitu Sasuke bisa melanjutkan hidupnya? Menjadi seorang dokter?

Aku tidak peduli pada nyawaku sendiri. Meski harus mati menggantikan Sasuke, tak apa. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi mati.

Tidak bisa….

"_Dobe_."

Aku tersentak kaget ketika suara itu memanggilku. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatapku. _Benar-benar _menatapku.

Kenapa bisa? Aku kan mengeluarkan sayapku. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa melihatku.

Apakah karena dia akan mati, sehingga dia bisa melihatku?

Melihat wujud asliku?

"Jadi tiga hari yang lalu itu bukan mimpi ya?" tanyanya. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Tiga hari yang lalu, aku melihatmu. Kau terbang meninggalkanku yang sekarat."ceritanya. "Apa kau adalah malaikat kematian?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku menekan kuat-kuat dadaku yang terasa perih.

"Aku malaikat pengantar roh. Aku bertugas mengantarkan rohmu sampai ke surga."

"Jadi tiga hari ini kau bersikap aneh karena ini?"

Aku diam. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah siap mati." Katanya. Aku memandangnya. "Dari kecil, jantungku sudah lemah. Usiaku memang tidak akan lebih dari usia tujuh belas. Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan mati ketika aku menemukan seseorang yang kusayang." Katanya. Sasuke lantas menggenggamku. "Tidak apa, _dobe_. Kau jangan sedih begitu. Aku malah bersyukur karena orang terakhir yang kulihat saat aku mati adalah kau."

Mataku terbelalak. Aku memandang mata _onyx_nya yang menatapku dengan lembut. Bibirku bergetar. Menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" susah payah kalimat itu keluar dari kerongkonganku. Sasuke tersenyum simpul

Si manusian es ini tersenyum di saat terakhirnya. Curang!

"Aku sudah sejak lama menyukaimu, _dobe_."

Sakit.

Aku sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal ini?

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, sebelum aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Egois! Tidakkah dia memikirkan perasaanku dulu sebelum dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau akupun menyukainya?

"Maaf, kalau hal ini membuatmu berat mengantarku."

Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau mengatakannya?

"_Dobe_?"

Gyut.

Aku memeluknya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya tinggal lima menit lagi. Lima menit lagi cowok ini akan mati. Cowok ini akan meninggalkanku.

Aku… aku tidak bisa melihatnya mati. Aku tidak bisa melihat rohnya pergi ke langit.

Tuhan… biarkan cowok ini hidup. Sebagai gantinya ambil nyawaku.

"_Dobe_?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Mataku panas. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis.

"_Teme_… aku juga menyukaimu, sangat," pelan kukatakan kalimat itu. Aku melihat senyum simpul terpatri di wajahnya. Curang! Dia tersenyum di saat kami akan berpisah. Sasuke menyapu pipiku, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian kami saling mendekatkan wajah.

"Ciuman perpisahan ya?" tanyaku bergurau. Dia diam, tidak berniat menjawab. Akupun tidak berniat mendengar jawabannya. Jarak kami semakin dekat. Waktu kematiannya pun semakin dekat.

Tuhan, jika aku menciumnya apakah dia akan hidup? Seperti cerita malaikat dalam cerita, apakah aku bisa menukarkan sayapku dengan nyawanya?

Jika bisa begitu.. kumohon Tuhan….

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Aku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat, aku merasakan perasaannya yang meluap.

Kesedihannya karena sebentar lagi dia tidak akan hidup di dunia ini lagi. Keikhlasannya dan keengganannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Atau mungkin meninggalkanku.

Aku menutup mataku. Menjerit dalam hati, berdoa.

Kumohon Tuhan… biarkan aku saja yang mati menggantikannya….

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Terima kasih, Naruto," pemuda itu tersenyum lemah. Gadis malaikat di hadapannya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu gadisnya. Dia merasa mengantuk sekali. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. "Sayonara Naruto," katanya sebelum kesadarannya lebih jauh lagi menghilang. "Ma… af."

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya detak jarum jam yang mengisi keheningan yang menyedihkan itu. Si malaikat terdiam. gadis itu mencengkram erat kedua bahu orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih. Tak ada jawaban, atau "Hn" biasa yang selalu diucapkan olehnya. "_Teme_," panggilnya lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan rasa yang ingin keluar lewat air mata. Tidak! Gadis itu tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus mengantarkan roh orang yang dicintainya.

Dia harus….

_Tidak bisa!_

Tes!

"Ugh… Tidak… tidak bisa!" ucapnya. Seketika air mata menetes dengan deras. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mengantarkan roh orang yang disayanginya itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya mati. "Tuhan… kumohon,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto memohon, kini air matanya mengalir. Gadis itu menangis, melupakan peringatan dari Tsunade dan sahabatnya.

_Maaf… maaf _baachan_, Sakura-_chan

Dan ketika air mata itu jatuh ke lantai, cahaya putih membungkus mereka berdua, gadis itu memeluk erat orang yang amat dicintainya.

_Aku tidak peduli pada nyawaku sendiri. Meski harus mati menggantikan Sasuke, tak apa. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi mati._

…

To Be Continued

…

Hum… rencananya mau oneshoot aja, tapi ternyata gak bisa! Tadinya mau fin sampai di sini aja. Tapi kayaknya ngengantung banget. Iya gak?

Jadi chapter depan rencananya full Sasuke POV. Gimana? Gimana?

Aku udah bikin chap dua lho… dengan dua versi berbeda. Yang menentukan ending fict gaje ini adalah kalian lho… *Promosi mode on*Jadi… ayo review!

So? Mind to Review?

Banyak review mempercepat pengupdate-an (?) ini fict.


	2. Chapter 2

Huwa... O_o

aku gak nyangka bakal banyak yang fave, alert dan Review...

mengharukan! *Author langsung nangis di tempat*

Nah... karena banyak yang nanya dan ngasih saran, makasih sarannya tapi maaf kalau saran kalian gak aku masukin ke fict ini, tapi aku minta idenya ya buat fict yang lain.. #PLAK

trus fict ini cuma terinpirasi dari komiknya takamiya satoru, jadi gak bakal mirip. aku cuma minjem beberapa scaNEnya dari komik itu, hehe

and aku mau ngucapin makasih ke:

shiho Nakahara

Superol

OraRi HinaRa

ayushina

ChaaChulie247

Melody Valentine

Yuki Uta Nakigoe

Aiko Uchinami

NanaMithrEe

Lady Spain

Ashahi Kagari-kun

Haru3173

Zoroutecchi

LiaUzuPot

Terakhir aku mohon maaf kalau chap ini gak sesuai dengan bayangan kalian... m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen angel<strong>

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Voice of sky © Takamiya Satoru

A bit secret Black vownya kagamine Rind an Len

.

Warning:

Sasuke POV, OOC, typo (?), GaJe, abal, dll

.

Rated : T

**.**

**Happy reading….**

* * *

><p>Aku berada di tempat serba putih. Baik kiri, kanan, atas dan bawah semuanya putih. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tak bisa merasakan kehadiran siapa-siapa.<p>

Apakah ini surga?

Apakah aku benar-benar mati?

Aku menatap tangan dan pakaianku yang serba putih. Sepertinya aku memang sudah mati. Sayang sekali tapi ini memang takdirku.

_Aku sudah mati…._

Sesuatu yang bersinar di depanku membuatku tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bola mata biru tengah menatapku dengan senyum.

"_Dobe?"_

Gadis itu tersenyum lantas mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Tanpa ragu, aku membalas uluran tangannya. Kugenggam tangannya yang mungil. Dan ketika aku menggenggam tangannya, sebuah cahaya putih membungkus kami berdua kemudian Naruto memelukku sembari membisikan satu kata saja.

"_Sayonara._"

.

Dan di sinilah aku. Di ruangan dengan berbagai barang yang didominasi oleh warna biru langit, warna kesukaan ibuku yang juga merupakan kamarku.

Ya… ini kamarku dan aku tengah duduk di ranjangku dengan bulu sayap putih yang cukup besar.

Entah dari mana bulu sayap ini, yang jelas, saat aku membuka mata, helaian sayap putih berhamburan jatuh, melayang dari atap kamarku. Aku mengambil salah satu bulu sayap itu. Bulu sayap itu berukuran dua kali dari bulu sayap biasanya. Bulunya lembut dan putih bersih, seperti helai bulu dari sayap yang ada di punggung Naruto.

Ah, mengingat namanya membuatku ingin melihatnya.

"_Dobe_?" aku memanggilnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Dobe?" aku memanggilnya lagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini kecuali aku. Tidak ada atau aku tidak bisa melihatnya? "_Dobe_? Kau jangan bercanda!" aku membentak. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan kakiku langsung menginjak sesuatu. Aku terpaku, perlahan aku menunduk, melihat benda yang aku injak dan aku tercengang.

Ini kalung yang kuberikan kepadanya. Ku ambil kalung itu. Kalung dengan gantungan batu sapphire.

Apa maksudnya ini?

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah gadis yang aneh. Dia memiliki aura yang aneh. Aura cerah yang membuat orang-orang tanpa sadar mendekatinya. Aura yang membuat gadis itu disayangi banyak orang.

Di mataku dia seperti malaikat.

Dan ternyata dia memang seorang malaikat.

Aku tahu itu saat kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Saat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang melanggar lampu lalu lintas itu menghempaskanku hingga beberapa meter ke belakang.

Saat orang berteriak menghampiriku, saat tarikan nafasku semakin melemah, saat aku merasakan langkah dewa kematian yang semakin mendekat, saat kesadaranku semakin sulit kupertahankan.

Aku melihatnya.

Dia menatapku dengan tampang terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Dan saat dia menggumamkan panggilan khasnya kepadaku, dia berlari pergi, terbang menjauhiku.

Ya… di akhir-akhir kesadaranku aku melihatnya terbang, di punggungnya terdapat sayap putih yang besar yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandanganku.

Sampai akhirnya hanya gelap yang bisa kullihat.

.

.

Ajaibnya aku tidak apa-apa.

Tidak mengalami gegar otak. Hanya luka di kening dan belakang kepalaku. Dokter bilang ini sebuah mukjizat tapi aku memiliki pemikiran yang lain.

Aku masih hidup mungkin karena Naruto pergi meninggalkanku saat kecelakaan itu.

Meski dokter melarangku untuk pergi ke sekolah, aku bersikeras untuk ke sana. Toh aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kepalaku yang diperban. Kurahasiakan tentang kecelakaan itu dari orang lain.

Tujuanku ke sekolah adalah bertemu dengannya, meminta penjelasan tentang siapa dirinya, kenapa malam itu dia ada di sana? Benarkah dia adalah malaikat kematianku?

Tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu ketika melihatnya murung.

Tidak seperti biasanya, dia melamun. Matanya menatap kosong ke mejanya. Raut mukanya kusut dan berantakan. Dia tidak sesemangat biasanya.

Dan aku tidak suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu berada di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa _dobe_?" tanyaku sembari memukul kepalanya pelan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik, berusaha berbohong atau mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak menanggapi dan beranjak ke tempat dudukku yang tepat berada di depan bangkunya.

"Biasanya kau ceria sekali seperti orang bodoh!" ucapku. Bisa kulihat dia mengeram marah. Ekspresi seperti itu lebih pantas diperlihatkannya daripada ekspresi sedih seperti tadi.

"Meski kemarin kau tertimpa kecelakaan, kau masih bisa berkata sinis seperti itu, ya?" tanyanya kentara sekali kesal.

"Aku memang kecelakaan, tapi kau tahu dari mana, _dobe_?" tanyaku curiga. Kulihat tubuhnya menegang kemudian tangannya bergerak-gerak salah tingkah.

"Eh? Itu… dilihat dari lukamu saja aku tahu," ucapnya mencari alasan. Aku menatapnya sebentar, aku tahu dia berbohong, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya jadi aku hanya menyetujuinya saja.

.

.

"Ugh… UWEEEEEEKK!"

Dia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya beberapa detik setelah kami turun dari _roller coaster_. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa sekaligus iba melihat dia yang seperti itu. Ya… melihat ekspresi ketakutannya saat kereta itu berjalan mengelilingi rel merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _dobe_?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja tidak BODOH!" Dia mengomel, mengelap cairan yang ada di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian menatapku garang. "Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau membawaku kemari!" tanyanya bertepatan dengan pandangan mataku yang melihat mesin penjual minuman. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku beranjak pergi, mendekati mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu, menghiraukan pertanyaannya yang lain.

Aku membeli sekaleng coke, minuman yang selalu dibelinya di sekolah dan sekaleng jus tomat kesukaanku, kemudian aku berbalik mendekatinya yang tengah menatap langit.

Entah apa yang dipikirannya tapi aku tahu dia menatap langit dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Murung lagi?"pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Dia sedikit kaget karena kegiatannya diganggu kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak murung, _teme_,"ucapnya sembari memainkan kaleng minuman yang sudah diminumnya sedikit.

"Kau berbeda dari biasanya," kataku singkat. Dia menatapku, membuatku salah tingkah.

"Jangan-jangan kau khawatir kepadaku ya?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Ugh!

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Apakah dia bisa dengan mudah membaca isi hatiku? Kenapa dia langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu secara langsung? Aku bisa merasakan suasana berubah canggung dan berat. Dia terlihat salah tingkah dengan pipi yang memerah seperti warna tomat kesukaanku, membuatku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ekhem," aku berdehem, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Aku melempar kaleng minuman dan beranjak berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terulur.

Aku suka menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita naik yang lain?" ajakku membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Dia mengangguk singkat kemudian membalas uluran tanganku. Telapak tangannya hangat dan sedikit basah, apakah dia gugup?

"Ayo," katanya kemudian giliran dia yang menarikku. Gadis itu ceria seperti biasanya. Dia menarik tanganku sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju wahana yang ingin dinaikinya, yang jelas dia tidak akan mungkin mengajakku ke wahana sejenis _roller coaster._

"_Teme_…," panggilnya serius. Aku bergumam, menandakan bahwa aku mendengar panggilannya. "Arigatou" katanya. Dari belakang punggungnya aku melihat wajah serta kupingnya benar-benar memerah. Telapak tangannya semakin basah. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar kata terima kasih darinya.

"Hn"

Di taman bermain itu, kami terus berpegangan tangan.

.

.

Aku merasa jantungku akhir-akhir ini semakin lemah. Aku jadi mudah lelah dan gampang berkeringat. Aku memang sakit. Sedari kecil jantungku sudah lemah. Obat yang selalu kukonsumsi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu manjur lagi untukku sekarang.

Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Apakah aku tidak akan bersamanya lagi?

Padahal jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Naruto, aku sudah pasrah. Aku sudah sangat pasrah dan setia menunggu maut yang datang menjemputku. Tapi saat aku mengenalnya, aku tidak bisa menunggu, aku tidak mau mati begitu saja, aku masih ingin bersamanya. Masih.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang paling kau inginkan sekarang?" tanyanya pagi ini. aku menatapnya sekilas.

_Kau_

Itu bisik hatiku. Yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah kau. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, ingin selalu melihat wajahmu, menatap dalam matamu, mempermainkan dirimu sehingga pipimu memerah dengan cantiknya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya.

Karena keadaan tubuhku ini, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku. _tidak ada yang paling kuinginkan selain kau_. Tampaknya jawabanku membuatmu tidak puas.

"Bohong!" tuduhnya.

"Aku tidak bohong!" kataku jujur. Aku memang tidak berbohong. Saat ini tidak ada yang paling kuinginkan selain kau.

"Sasuke!" dia mendesakku dengan wajah memelas, membuatku tidak tega. Kututup buku yang sedari tadi menjadi pengalih perhatian. Kutatap mata birunya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia terdiam kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena kemarin kau susah payah mengajakku ke taman bermain," katanya sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Aku terdiam, meski dia mengatakannya dengan tertawa, tapi kenapa matanya seperti ingin menangis?

"Ya… aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu," kataku asal.

"Apa?"

"Ular," aku menjawab asal. Membuatnya berkerut bingung dan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" kataku meyakinkannya meski sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan hewan dengan harga selangit itu. "Aku sedang menginginkan ular untuk kujadikan peliharaanku, _dobe_!" sungguh alasan yang konyol. Untuk apa aku memelihara binatang melata berbisa itu? Memangnya sejak kapan aku menyukai binatang?

"Tidak ada benda yang lain?" tanyanya sedikit berharap. Aku menatap wajah berharapnya yang benar-benar lucu itu.

"Tidak ada." Kataku usil sembari menekuri bukuku lagi. Aku melihat dia cemberut.

"Benar?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan sasuke!" ucapnya kesal.

"Terima kasih,"jawabku. _Terima kasih karena memperhatikanku seperti ini._

"AKu kan tidak memujimu, _teme_~" ucapnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" katanya riang.

"Kau yang memaksaku mengantarkanmu," ucapku membuatnya tertawa. Sepulang sekolah dia memintaku mengantarkannya. Aku tidak keberatan, aku justru sangat senang dan berharap aku akan bisa terus mengantarkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamitku namun dia mencegahnya. Dia memberikan sebuah kotak kepadaku, aku menerimanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Itu gambar-gambar ular dari seluruh dunia!" Dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kau ingin ular kan? Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghadiahimu ular sungguhan. Ular kan binatang satwa yang tidak diperjualbelikan. Kalaupun dijual harganya pasti selangit. Jadi aku memberimu gambarnya saja." Lanjutnya salah tingkah.

Aku terdiam. tak percaya bahwa dia serius menanggapi ucapanku.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku! Sana pulang!" ucapnya dengan grogi kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Naruto," aku memanggilnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang, tentu saja dia kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya. Dia menatapku dengan gugup.

"Aku juga," kataku kemudian berjalan dua langkah mendekatinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Mukanya menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar bingung.

"Tutup matamu!" perintahku, dia menutup matanya. Aku membelai rambut pirangnya yang halus kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya. Semakin dekat dengannya, perlahan aku menutup mataku. Aku ingin mengecup bibirnya, mengatakan dengan tindakan itu bahwa aku menyukainya.

"_Aku tidak yakin Kau akan bertahan sampai usiamu 17 tahun, Sasuke."_

Perkataan dokter membuat niatku terhenti. Aku memandang kelopak matanya yang tertutup, wajahnya yang tegang menanti apa yang akan kuberikan kepadanya. aku tersenyum tipis.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, mengambil sebuah kalung yang kubeli untuknya kemudian memakaikannya ke lehernya. "Bukalah." Kataku.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menatap takjub kalung yang kuberikan kepadanya.

"Kakakku bilang, perempuan yang menanyakan hadiah yang kuinginkan, sebenarnya menginginkan hadiah dariku." Alasan yang lagi-lagi kubuat-buat. Membuat wajahnya kembali memerah, aku tersenyum.

"Kakakmu salah!" teriaknya namun tidak kuhiraukan.

"Sewarna dengan matamu, kupikir ini cocok denganmu." Kataku sembari memegang bandul batu sapphire itu dan menatap mata birunya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku saying padanya. Jika aku mengatakannya, aku hanya akan menyakitinya. "Aku pulang dulu." Kataku sembari berbalik pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, aku merasakan ujung bajuku di tarik ke belakang.

Ujung bajuku ditarik olehnya.

"Naruto?" panggilan itu membuat tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang, melepaskan kemejaku dengan cepat.

"Ah, maaf… itu… aku…," dia tampak salah tingkah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak liar, tampak gelisah sampai akhirnya dia menangis.

"Naru, kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Tanganku terulur hendak menghapus air matanya, namun dia menepisnya.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa. Maaf sasuke, aku sedang kacau. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," katanya kemudian berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Kenapa dia menangis?

.

.

Aku melihat satu persatu gambar yang diberikannya. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat wajah salah tingkahnya.

"Ukh," aku meringis kesakitan. Aku menyimpan kartu itu di meja dekat tempat tidurku kemudian memilih untuk berbaring.

Tubuhku lelah, mataku berat. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdenyut semakin lemah.

Apa sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Apa seperti ini rasanya mati itu?

Aku memejamkan mataku, rekaman-rekaman saat aku hidup diputar kembali oleh otakku.

Benar, sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Bukankah manusia akan mengingat kembali kenangannya semasa hidupnya jika dia akan mati?

Ah… aku hanya bisa hidup selama tujuh belas tahun. Terlalu singkat. Aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter, aku akan membuat ayah, ibu dan kakakku menangis. Aku tidak akan lagi mendengar teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengaku fansku yang menggangguku. Aku tidak bisa lagi membaca dan berlama-lama lagi di perpustakaan. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kakashi_-sensei_ dengan buku pornonya. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto lagi.

Bayangan wajah Naruto membuatku memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Jika sekarang adalah saatnya aku mati, aku tidak ingin hanya diam saja. Aku masih ingin hidup, masih.

Dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapat Naruto di sisiku. Mata birunya menggelap. Meski arah pandangnya menatapku, tapi aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar melihatku.

"_Dobe_," aku memanggilnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya dia kaget karena aku bisa melihatnya, aku juga kaget kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarku? Dari mana dia bisa masuk ke kamarku tanpa kuketahui? Tapi begitu mataku melihat sepasang sayap putih yang menempel di punggungnya, pertanyaan itu terjawab.

"Jadi tiga hari yang lalu itu bukan mimpi ya?" tanyaku sembari berusaha untuk bangun. Tubuh lemahku ini tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhku bahkan untuk sekedar duduk. Apakah itu berarti aku sudah benar-benar dekat dengan kematianku? Ya pasti aku sudah dekat dengan kematianku, buktinya ada Naruto di sini. "Tiga hari yang lalu, aku melihatmu. Kau terbang meninggalkanku yang sekarat. Apa kau adalah malaikat kematian?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar. Dia menggeleng. Kedua tangannya memegang dadanya kuat-kuat, seperti menahan kesedihan yang sangat.

Apakah dia begitu karena tidak ingin mengambil nyawaku?

"Aku malaikat pengantar roh. Aku bertugas mengantarkan rohmu sampai ke surga," dia menjelaskan dengan tampang ingin menangis.

"Jadi tiga hari ini kau bersikap aneh karena ini?"

Dia diam. Aku menghela nafas berat. Berusaha tetap menjaga kesadaranku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam kepadaku? Disaat aku ingin sekali hidup lebih lama, Tuhan dengan segera mengirimkan seseorang yang aku cintai untuk mengambil nyawaku.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah siap mati." Kataku. Mata birunya memandangku. "Dari kecil, jantungku sudah lemah. Usiaku memang tidak akan lebih dari usia tujuh belas. Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan mati ketika aku menemukan seseorang yang kusayang." Kataku. Dengan ragu aku menggenggam tangannya. Tangan hangatnya selalu bisa membuatku mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih, sekaligus membuatku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Menahan hasratku untuk mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Padahal aku sebentar lagi tidak akan melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, _dobe_. Kau jangan sedih begitu," kataku menghibur. Aku diam sebentar sebelum aku mengatakannya, mengatakan isi hatiku. "Aku malah bersyukur karena orang terakhir yang kulihat saat aku mati adalah kau."

Dia terbelalak mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya serak. Aku tersenyum, senyuman agar aku tidak menangis.

"Aku … sudah sejak lama menyukaimu, _dobe_," lancar kalimat itu terucap dari bibirku. Aku melihat ekspresi sakit di wajahnya. Aku terdiam.

Maaf, maaf Naruto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena mengatakan ini di saat seperti ini.

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, sebelum aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Kataku.

Aku sadar aku egois. Aku sadar aku akan membuatnya menangis, aku akan membuatnya terluka.

"Maaf, kalau hal ini membuatmu berat mengantarku."

Apa aku pantas meminta maaf? Aku tahu kalau kalimat itu akan membuatmu tertekan. Maaf karena berlaku egois, maaf karena tidak memikirkanmu. "_Dobe_?"

Aku memanggilnya yang sedari tadi diam. Apakah aku benar-benar menyakitinya?

Gyut.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Memelukku dengan erat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Apa dia menangis? Apa dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya?

Aku tidak ingin dia menangis. "_Dobe_?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, mata birunya memandangku. Dia mati-matian menahan air mata yang sedikit tergenang di matanya.

"_Teme_… aku juga menyukaimu, sangat," pelan kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kata-katanya itu membuat hatiku hangat, membuat aku tersenyum senang. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyapu pipinya, dia menghayatinya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti magnet yang saling menarik, wajah kami semakin mendekat.

"Ciuman perpisahan ya?" tanyanya bergurau. Gurauan yang tidak lucu jika diucapkan dengan wajah ingin menangis seperti itu. Aku semakin mengeliminasi jarak kami, aku dapat merasakan panas nafasnya. Dia menutup mata birunya, aku pun menutup mata hitamku.

Kami berciuman. Bibir kami saling menempel, mengirimkan perasaan kami masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kataku lemah setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Aku membingkai wajahnya, melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kesadaranku semakin berat kupertahankan. Kujatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Sayonara Naruto," kataku lagi. Aku semakin mengantuk. Selamat tinggal Naruto.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih karena membuat hidupku penuh dengan warna.

Terima kasih dan ….

"Ma… af."

Karena di akhir usiaku, aku malah menyakitimu….

.

.

Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku membuatnya menghilang.

Dia menggantikanku. Dia memberikan sepasang sayapnya kepadaku. Sayap yang merupakan nyawanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa menggodanya lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya memanggilku '_teme_' lagi.

"Apa kau menyalahkanku atas menghilangnya Naruto?" tanyaku kepada gadis berambut pink dihadapanku. Mata emeraldnya menatapku serius.

Sekarang, dihadapanku ada Haruno Sakura, seorang malaikat juga. Dia mendatangiku dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Naruto. Naruto mengorbankan sayapnya untuk hidupku. Dia tidak bisa melihatku mati.

"Sebenarnya, iya," jawabnya geram. Tangannya mengepal. Aku menatapnya dengan rahang tertutup rapat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Kalimat itu membuatku tersentak. Kenapa? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya memaafkan aku? Padahal karena akulah Naruto menghilang. Melihat ekspresiku, dia tersenyum sendu.

"Karena itu pilihan Naruto," ucapnya. "Karena Naruto memilih menyelamatkanmu dan mengakhiri hidupnya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hal yang sudah diputuskannya itu," jawabnya. Aku terdiam.

"Salahkan saja aku," kataku sarat akan permohonan. Ini memang salahku bukan? Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya, dia tidak akan menghilang. Dia tidak akan menggantikanku, iya kan? Benar kan?

Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa kalimat "Aku menyayangimu," itu a

"Naruto tidak akan senang jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Uchiha_-kun_," kata Haruno_-san_ kepadaku. "Jika aku ada di posisinya, aku juga akan menangis meski kami dilarang menangis," ucap Sakura lagi. Aku terdiam.

Ya… Malaikat tidak boleh menangis saat mengantarkan roh-roh ke surga. Setetes air mata yang jatuh dari malaikat pengantar roh membuat roh yang diantarkan malaikat itu kembali ke tubuhnya dan itu mengacaukan perusahaan. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan karena hal itu menentang takdir, mengubah sejarah atau apalah definisi mereka semua.

Karena itulah mereka atau mungkin Tuhan – aku tidak tahu – mencabut kedua sayap malaikat itu. Padahal sayap adalah nyawa seorang malaikat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin berbicara kepadaku jika kau tidak ingin menyalahkanku?" aku emosi, mengepalkan tanganku menahan gejolak rasa yang ada di hatiku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku membuatnya mati.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menghapus ingatanmu tentang Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto adalah malaikat. Jika malaikat itu menghilang, maka keberadaannya akan dihilangkan dari orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya karena jika tidak, manusia akan curiga karena Naruto yang menghilang," kata Haruno_-san_ kepadaku.

"Apa?"

Haruno-san mendekatiku, aku melangkah mundur. "Jangan," kataku takut. Tolong jangan hapus ingatanku akan dirinya. Jangan buat aku melupakannya. Ingatan inilah yang masih menghubungkanku dengannya. Ingatan inilah yang akan membuatku selalu merasa bersamanya.

Karena itu kumohon….

"Maaf Uchiha-_kun_."

Saat mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku menggelap.

_Naruto…_

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**

Usiaku kini 27 tahun. Aku menjadi dokter spesialis jantung. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan aku bersyukur aku tidak melupakannya. Haruno_-san_ tidak menghapus ingatanku,

"Kau yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi menangis sembari memanggil nama Naruto. Mana mungkin aku bisa menghapus ingatan yang berharga bagimu itu?"

Itu alasannya. Meski malu karena itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menangis, tapi aku berterima kasih karena itu.

Aku menatap kartu bergambar ular yang diberikannya dan kalung biru yang kuberikan kepadanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia pernah mengatakan satu kalimat yang merupakan harapannya.

"_Kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter kan?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Aku berharap aku dapat melihatmu menjadi dokter. Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan jas putih itu meski sepertinya sifatmu itu tidak akan membuatmu cocok menjadi seorang dokter. Kau kan dingin sekali!"_

Aku memang dingin tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pantas menjadi dokter. Aku bisa menjadi dokter yang kuinginkan karenamu, karenamu memberikan nyawa kepadaku.

Hei, Naruto! Apa kau melihatnya? Aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter. bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa kau tetap pada pendirianmu kalau aku tidak cocok menjadi dokter.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak cocok dengan jas putih melambai-lambai seperti itu, _teme_~"

Deg! Aku membeku. Dengan pelan aku menoleh ke belakang. Dihadapanku, dia tersenyum. Dengan senyum ceria seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto… kau…."

"Hehehe," dia terkekeh, sepertinya sangat menikmati wajah terkejutku. Dia mendekatiku. "Aku pulang, Sasuke."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku masih terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku dipecat jadi malaikat dan diturunkan ke bumi. Aku bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia," katanya. "Hei _teme_! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo katakan sesuatu!" dia tampak kesal karena aku diam saja. Aku tidak menjawab, aku memeluknya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Melampiaskan kerinduanku sepuluh tahun ini.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

"Haha, benarkah?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak segera datang kepadaku, bodoh!"

"Hei, aku kan harus mempersiapkan hatiku."

"Pokoknya kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menatap matanya. Dia lebih pendek daripada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Rambut pirangnya masih sepanjang sepuluh tahun yang dulu. Bedanya dia lebih muda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan dia mengenakan seragam SMP.

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa di cap lolicon, _**sensei**_," ejeknya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Dia tertawa.

Ah, betapa aku merindukannya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan suara tawanya, melihat wajah cerianya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu," kataku. Dia menatapku ingin tahu. "Tutup matamu," kataku. Dia menutup matanya. Aku tersenyum.

Kali ini, aku boleh melakukannya. Kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri. Meski dia masih SMP, meski kini usia kami berbeda lebih dari sepuluh tahun, aku boleh melakukannya.

Meski aku harus menunggunya, tapi kali ini aku bisa bersamanya, aku bisa memilikinya.

Karena itu, terima kasih….

Terima kasih Tuhan

…

F I N

…

**Omake**

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan melepas kerinduan masing-masing, dua malaikat tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Dasar bocah yang menyusahkan! Karena dia posisiku sebagai seorang ketua terancam," katanya marah. Shizune terkikik. "Malaikat yang mengorbankan sayapnya untuk manusia yang dicintainya, akan berada dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar. Dia akan menerima hukumannya karena telah mengacaukan jadwal yang ada."

"Tapi anda masih tetap membantu Naruto."

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak membantunya kalau Sakura memohon dan mengekor kepadaku seperti itu,"

"Ya, sakura bahkan rela diturunkan menjadi level D asal Naruto tidak dikurung di tempat itu dan Ingatan Sasuke akan Naruto tidak dihapus."

"Yang jelas, kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya, ayo kita pergi, Shizune," Tsunade berbalik pergi. Shizune menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti tuannya. Sebelum pergi, Tsunade melirik ke bawah, ke arah gadis berambut pirang. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Berbahagialah, Naruto"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hufft…

akhirnya publish juga, sorry lama ni soalnya aku sibuk banget ngurusin ospek maba... m(_ _)m

Aku gagal bikin **Sasuke POV**! Kok kesannya Sasuke di sini cengeng banget ya? Kayak cewek! Hiks…

Ya… sudahlah, ini di luar kemampuanku. Hahaha *Plak*

Gimana dengan chapter dua? Aku mohon repiuwnya agar karya selanjutnya aku bisa lebih baik lagi. *perasaan ngomong gini terus tapi fictnya gak bagus-bagus*

Ok... Sampai jumpa di fict saya berikutnya~


End file.
